


Les portes sombres

by Pickle_turtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Death, Demons, Gen, Gender Identity, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle
Summary: Hello, tout le monde, je vous présente ma première histoire (poster sur le site évidemment)En espèrent que vous apprécierez cette histoire.Et n'hésitez pas à laisser en commentaires





	1. Un nom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, tout le monde, je vous présente ma première histoire (poster sur le site évidemment)  
> En espèrent que vous apprécierez cette histoire.  
> Et n'hésitez pas à laisser en commentaires

Les couloirs semblaient sans fin et le nombre de portes innombrable. Il n’y avait pas vraiment de nom pour cet endroit ni même de lieu précis où le situé. Seuls des murs blancs et parfois quelques ombres le composaient. Quelqu’un qui n’aurait pas été un adepte des lieux aurait dit que cet endroit n’était pas terminé, il y avait encore tout à faire. Mais personne qui n’était pas adepte des lieux ne connaissait son existence, ni ne croyait à sa possible existence. Pour les autres, les quelques rares qui si son aventuré savent qu’il n’y a pas dans l’histoire de réel commencement ou de fin, mais que toute réalité commencer entre ses murs. Seulement un chemin à suivre. Un de ceux qui semble dur et cruel, jusqu’à ce que l’on réalise que tout a été faits ainsi. C’est la perception de ceux qui le traverse qui diffère. Et c’est à cet instant que l’on voit les ombres, que le monde n’est pas fait que de lumières. Mais qu’elle cache la cruauté de la vérité. Une innocence qui s’effrite et mûrit.

Adam se retrouver dans une de ces salles blanche où ne subsister que quelque forme fades et sans substance. Il est assis, au milieu celle-ci. Ne parvenant à peine à voir la rainure que la porte offre sur le reste de cet endroit. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il n’était pas revenue ici. La dernière fois devait être, sans doute, lorsqu’il a cessé d’être immatériel. Il venait plus souvent avant cela. Principalement dû fait qu’il n’y avait rien d’intéressant hors de ses murs, en ce temps-là. Rien n’avait besoin de lui pour agir correctement. Le big bang avait déréglé une bonne partie de la réalité, mais il l’avait également rendu utile d’une certaine manière. Lui avait donné un but. Du moins il le pense, parfois il essaie vraiment de se convaincre. Mais s'il n’avait pas à observer le monde. À voir si chaque rouage tourner tel qu’il a était prévue et à les modifier si nécessaire. Alors qu’est qu’il lui resterait.  
Aujourd’hui, pourtant cet endroit lui semblait bien plus sombre qu’à l’habitude. Son humeur maussade agirait-il sur cet endroit. Où es l'air morne général qui avait enfin accordé l’allure des lieux.  
Adam fixe le vide devant lui. Il n’arrive pas encore à former de mots. Aucun ne voulait sortir de sa gorge serré. Chacun de ses mots doit être choisi avec une telle minutie. Mais les émotions bouillent en lui, alors qu’il essaie de les contenir. Il se frotte les mains, continuant de fixer le vide, jusqu’à ce que les mots puissent enfin sortir. 

\- Je ne sais pas comment une chose pareil a pu arriver. Je sais l’on va me dire ; Adam tu n’es pas omnipotent, ce genre de chose arrive. Mais l’on est en train de parler de moi et mon frère. Khaled, lui est moi, ont fait partie des derniers qui est vue l’aube des mondes, les premières poussières du temps et qui avons dû prendre un corps à cause de l’éther… L’on oublie ce que l’on est et ce que l’ont fait pour « sa ».

D’un geste de la main il balaya l’image incruster dans son esprit. Qui provoquer une telle répulsion qu’il la maudit en crachas du venin sur chaque mot qu’il prononça par la suite. 

\- Une poupée de chiffon bon à jeter dans la fosse avec les autres. À brûler avec ses pères, avant qu’elle ne se décompose et pourrisse ce qui l’entoure.

Il se repris pourtant bien vite. Se rappelant qu’il n’était pas la pour accuser mais pour essayer de sauver ce qui rester de son frère. Avant que le jugement définitif soit donner.  
\- Peut-être, je m’emporte mais que dire d’autre, elle semblait déjà morte. Mais, la pitié n’a rien avoir ici. Non, non ! Rien à voir ! Combien en à t'ont vu avant elle… Tellement qu’il m’est impossible de tous les comtés. La guerre... La maladie... La famine... Tellement que l’ont en est devenu insensible. Nous sommes ainsi faits. Même père, je sais, est triste que nous soyons sans cœur. Mais la compassion n’est pas pour ce que nous faisons. Comment veut-il que l’on soigne les réalités avec du « cœur »? Impossible… Il y aura toujours des pertes l’on ne peut sauver tout le monde…

Adam prit sa tête entre ses mains. Massant ses yeux, chassant une fatigue par le poids des mots qu’il prononce. Cherchant au plus profond de son être des réponses. Et c’est que ses propres mots revinrent résonner dans son crâne. Réalisent que tous étaient sensibles à ses paroles. La colère plus forte qu’avant lui vient. Il aurait voulu se lever et se battre. Mais il n'empoigne que l’accoudoir pour se forcer à rester enfoncer dans son siège. Mais de l'autre main, il jette un doigt accusateur. 

\- Non. Non ! NON ! Je sais ce que je viens de dire mais ces mots son pour eux ! Pas moi, pas lui ! Nous ! Je veux juste mon frère. Juste lui, pour tous ce que père peut m’accorder c’est le seul que je désire. Je veux juste Khaled. Imposez-moi toutes les règles que vous voulez. J’irais jusqu’à les nourrir dans la fosse et ne jamais pouvoir revoir une seule lumière, s'il le fallait. Je demande que Khaled reste à mes côtés. Je veux bien tous les responsabilités de l’univers, s’il peut rester à mes côté. Telle qu’il là était au commencement. Je sais bien ce qu’il ces passer, même si je ne comprends pas les raisons. Nous ne somme pas soumis au destin. A son inverse. En punissant Khaled de la sorte, serra pire pour moi que tout les châtiments du mont Megiddo, que l’on puisse imaginer… Mes autres frères ne pourrons me sauver tel que Kaled puisse le faire… Il ne pourront pas… Autant demander à l’éther de ne pas exister.

Il resta là, le regard vague, proférant multiple supplication. La tête entre ses mains, s’en arrachant presque les cheveux. Continuant d’implorer encore et encore. Mais plus personne n’écouter à présent. Sa voix se perdit dans le vide et le silence. 

 

Dans une autre pièce non loin, se trouver une cuve à côté d’une machine médicale. Les deux reliés pars des tubes et des tuyaux où circulait un étrange fluide noirâtre. En s’approchant de la cuve l’on pouvait apercevoir une forme humanoïde à l’intérieur. Plongé dans un liquide où une fine membrane était la seul chose qui le séparer de l’extérieur. D'autres tubes et câbles sortez des parois de la cuve pour se connecter à l’être qui y sommeille. L’un venez se fixer dans le creux de son bras droit. Un autre câble composé de cinq aiguilles avait été fixé à la jonction entre le cou et le crâne. Quant au dernier, qui était plus une fusion enter un tube entérale et un masque à oxygène, lui recouvrer la moitié du visage.  
Durant ce qui semblât une éternité le seul bruit que l’on pouvait entendre dans cette pièce fut un léger chuintement. Accompagnés de quelque clignotement lumineux de certains boutons, apposaient sur la console qui entourait la cuve.  
Durant cette éternité à attendre, le chuintement finit par s’arrêter. Remplacer durant un court instant par un vrombissement de machine, avant que celle-ci vient à s’arrêter.  
Sur la console un bouton poussoir plus imposant que les autres vient à s’illuminer. Il clignota plusieurs fois, durant lequel la porte de la pièce s’ouvrit pour laisser pénétrer une lumière plus vive que celle dans laquelle baigner déjà la pièce. Dans un même instant, le bouton fut enfoncer, de sorte que sur la console il n’y est plus que le symbole apposer qui ressorte.

Doucement l’être dans la cuve s’éveilla, bougeant ses membres en essayant d’identifié son environnement. Effleurant d’une main la membrane qui la séparait de l’extérieur. En poussant un peu la membrane se morcela, recouvrant son corps qui n’était pas submergé. Lui faisant comme une second peau. La cuve commença à se vider. Sentant la fraîcheur de l’air ambiant moins accueillante, que la chaleur qu’apporter le liquide de la cuve. Cette fraîcheur qui picote la peau comme des baisers d’oiseau mouche, rendant la membrane telle une peau collante et dérangeante. Devenant encombrante, pourtant ayant protégé durant si longtemps qu’elle est à présent devenu un fardeau.  
Des yeux bleus perçants observe cette main tendue, bougeant selon sa volonté. Ressentant les quelques gouttes restant glisser sur cette nouvelle peau. Fixant un instant l'aiguille encore insérée dans son bras. Quand la penser fut faite de la retirer l’autre se leva pour saisir l’aiguille. S’arrêtant un instant, apprenant. Les yeux toujours fixes observant le mouvement de ses membres par une seule penser. Du bout des doigts agrippa la tige. Ressentant une nouvelle de picotement plus désagréable encore, là où se situer la tige métallique. Au bout de l’aiguille se trouver encore une fine goutte noirâtre. Elle resta un instant branlante sur le bout de l’aiguille avant de tomber. L’aiguille là suivant peu après dans sa chute.  
Les mains posaient sur le rebord de la cuve, les bras tirant un corps vers l’avant. Forcent de nouveaux muscles à se contracter pour maintenir le corps droit.  
Prenant petit à petit connaissance de son lieu de naissance. Et des murmures qui commencer à prendre forme. Observant la blancheur des murs, où les arêtes en étaient presque invisibles. De bruit lointain venait d’en dehors de cette pièce. L’envie de savoir ce qui pouvait provoquer ses nouveaux bruits. D’apprendre à mouvoir ce corps.  
Mais un malaise s’installa dans sa poitrine, une chose l’irriter dans sa gorge jusque dans sa bouche. Posant ses mains sur les rebords de son visage, cherchant à faire disparaître ses gênes qui devenaient oppressantes. Laissant ses doigts glissés le long de son cou, tâtent la peau cherchant à griffer un instant. Un léger bruit de sussions résonna, le masque se fit plus lâche autour de son visage durant un instant. Comprenant que le masque était relié à ce malaise, ses mains l’agrippèrent, et tirèrent, recrachant dans le même mouvement le tube qui était enfoncé dans sa trachée.  
Le fantôme du tuyau resta dans sa gorge quelques secondes avant de disparaître.  
Très vite une quinte de toux se propagea, sa gorge se rétractant un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- Respire, Une voix commanda. Respire simplement. 

Écoutant les paroles de cette voix, les yeux regardant devant eux, sans comprendre comment ce corps fonctionner. Mais cette voix elle, elle savait. Ses mots étaient une sagesse nécessaire, apaisante. Certain qu’il pouvait lui enseigner le laque d’instinct dont son corps avait besoin pour survivre.

\- Bien. 

Les paupières se referment sur ses mots. Comme s’il dépose un voile d’insouciance et de sécurité. L’esprit lui aussi se trouva apaiser, assez pour qu’à nouveau il somnole.  
Quand les paupières s’ouvrir de nouveau la pièce avaient changé. La peau finalement nue de la membrane qui l’avait vue naître. Les jambes tremblant légèrement, réalisant qu’ils soutenaient pour la première fois un corps. Puis l’esprit finit enfin par voir ce qui soutenait, de deux mains sur les épaules de ce corps encore frêle.  
Une forme humaine faite de lumière, se tenait devant ses pieds. À la fois femme et homme, les traits de son visage changeaient constamment, de même pour la forme de son corps. Ses cheveux poussés durant un moment avant de se retirer, changeant d’aspect durant leur vas et viens. Étant parfois lisse et parfois ils ondulaient légèrement ou devenant un amas de minuscule bouclette. À l'image de ces cheveux, son corps changeait tout aussi. Sa taille varié entre un mètre cinquante et un mètre quatre vingt dix ; changeant entre le sexe féminin et masculin, parfois se trouver un instant bloquer entre les deux sexes. Son poids devait varier, si tenté qu’il est un poids. La forme de ses bras, jambes et buste se modifier. Parfois rondouillard, plus ou moins potelet et parfois une simple peau sur un squelette.  
Tout ces changement se produisait en même temps, provoquant une nouvelle apparence après chaque respiration. Mais l’aura de lumière dont il était constitué lui ne changeait pas. Il rester apaisant et dégager une douce chaleur.

\- Mon enfant tu t’éveille enfin.

La surprise l’envie un instant, ainsi que l’incompréhension. C’était là la même voix qu’après son réveille. Mais également certains des murmures. Une voix qui était mille voix à la voix, résonant dans son crâne et son cœur. Encore un peu hagard, des mots pourtant essayer de se former sur le bout de ses lèvres. Mais ne réussissent pas à les former. Un sentiment l’envie. Un de déception, l’un de ceux qui force à détourner le regard, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- N’ai crainte , enfant, les mots viendront. Tu viens de voir le jour, il me faut t’octroyer un nom. Voyons… Mehe, Mede, Meda… Pourquoi pas Marah, pour Marie.


	2. Un corps

Une douce chaleur se propagea dans son bas ventre, en entendant son nom. Un nom signifier une vie, être vivant. Signifier quelque chose au yeux de tous.   
\- a… am… ma

Mais voilà surtout un mot de plus qui ne passer ses lèvres. Au moins des syllabes passer cette fois. Mais rien de compréhensible. La frustration resta. La gorge se serras, irrité par l’air qui passer jusque dans ses nouveaux poumons.   
Mais quelques choses manquer. Ou plutôt quelque chose était de trop. Les penser se faisait plus clair. Plus précise. Le nom sonné faux dans son esprit. Lui aussi n’était qu’un masque, cachant quelque que chose de plus ancien, primitif. 

\- Cela prendras un moment à t’accoutumer. Une fois que ce serra fais je t’expliquerais. Et je te présenterais quelqu’un.

Il se décalât. Laissant place a l’infini vide de la pièce dans l’a quel ils se trouvaient tout deux. Du sol émergea une ombre blanche, prenant une forme rectangulaire deux presque deux mètre de hauteur.

\- Regarde. Regarde ce que tu aies. Prends conscience, enfant, c’est ainsi, à présent que tous te verront. Même si ceux visage ne représentera jamais ce que tu aies.

La face du rectangle se lissa et devient transparent. Reflètent à présent ceux qui était face à lui.  
Mari s’en approchant. Du bout des doigts touchant son propre reflet. Effleurant le visage dans le miroir. Ce n’était pas une porte dérober vers d’autres mondes, juste des yeux qui offrait la vue de ce qui échappait à sa propre vision.   
Observant et analysant son corps. Le miroir était plus grand de plus de deux têtes. Mais il descendait jusqu’à ses pieds. Ces os n’étaient pas visibles à travers sa peau, seules les côtes pouvaient apparaître lors des inspirations. Son corps était plat sans réel formé. Par comme celle qu’il prenait. Le sien semblait juvénile, son torse était plat et ainsi que son aine.   
Et c’est là que la vérité frappa. Son corps n’était qu’un masque. L’être qui était à ses côtés. Celui qui l’avait créé. Il était tout. L’alpha et l’oméga, parfois les deux, des fois aucun. Fait d’énergie et non de chair. Le corps n’est que superflu. Il n’était qu’un avatar, il n’avait pas besoin d’être masculin, féminin. Il avait juste besoin d’exister. Il serra un jour peut-être modeler selon ses désirs. Mais même cela semblait futile. À ses yeux rien n’été à changer. Son corps « était ». Et c’est ainsi qu’il serra. 

Son visage était à l’image du reste sans différentiation, un visage androgyne, pour un corps agender.   
Ses cheveux d’un noir de nuit, lécher ses épaules. Ses pupilles, elles contrastait , étant d’un bleu clair. De son regard pris connaissance, de chaque morceau de peau recouvrant son corps. Mais ses veines étaient ce qui l’intriguait le plus. Ou plutôt ce qui les parcouraient. Un appel constant de le laisser sortir. Comme si la réalité était à l’intérieur. Du bout des doigts toucha une veine apparente sur son bras, la sentant vibré au toucher.

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour cela. Patiente encore. C’est un cadeau que je t’ai fait, une part de moi. Différent, pour que ton corps le supporte. Il t’est inaccessible pour le moment. Ta nature doit encore être définie telle que les règles le veulent. Mais, soit en heureux tu es le premier qui a cette nature. Et le seul dont j’ai refusé de voir la vie. Tu es plus libre que tous tes frères. Que tous ceux que tu pourrais être proche. 

Un voile l’entouras un instant, faisant apparaître en disparaissant une tunique blanche. La touche légère du tissus provoqua un frisson. Arrêtant la sensation douce du souffle qui parcourait la pièce et qui s’arrêter sur son corps.

\- J’ai encore quelque chose a t’offrir, avant de te confier à Adam.

Il tendit la main et un orbe de lumière apparue. Elle lévita au-dessus de sa main un instant avant de flotter dans sa direction. D’une main hésitant Mari voulut saisir l’orbe, mais celle-ci disparut à son toucher. Une nouvelle chaleur envahit son corps. Comme une connaissance primitive, les mots et les pas pouvaient des à présent êtres réalisés sans hésitation. Le nouveau-né qu’il représentait quelques instants plutôt n'était à présent qu’un bambin avis de découvrir le monde.   
Les questions l’envahissaient. Qu’est-il ? Était-il un il ou un elle ? Ou quelque chose d’autre ? Ce fameux rôle dons l’on veut lui confier, en quoi consiste-t-il ? A quo ressembler l’extérieur de ses murs . D’ailleurs qui avait-il d’autre derrière ses murs, derrières chacune de ces portes ? Et son créateur qui était-il ?

\- Adam. Qui est t-il pour moi ?

\- Frère, serait le mot le plus exacte. Même si votre sang est différent. Vous êtes tous deux des êtres que j’ai créés. Et je vous considère comme mes enfants. À ta différence il n’a pas vraiment de but, seules les missions que je peux lui confier. Il connaît la vie, il te la montrera. Il serra l’influence positive pour te développer, un exemple et un soutien pour ton avenir. Vous deviendriez les deux faces d’une même pièce, différent mais complémentaire. Et il te fera découvrir fraternel, les autres êtres du monde ne pourront d’offrir une telle chose.

\- Suis je là même chose pour lui ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l’entité, son expression ce durci. Avant de reprendre l’expression de neutralité arboré jusque là.

\- Les émotions et sentiments d’Adam à ton égards, se formeront avec le temps. Son cœur est comme celui des Hommes. Et c’est la son plus grand défaut.

\- Qu’es que cela veux dire ?

\- Viens avec moi. Il est temps. 

Sa question ce perdu dans le vide. Il ne voulait pas y répondre. Peut-être connaissais t-il le future d’Adam. Il lui a dit qu’il n’avait – ne voulait pas regarder ce que l’avenir lui réserver. Mais pour les autres c’était différent.

Il marcher, tout deux, jusqu’à traverser une arche. L’architecture était difficile à percevoir. Les murs étaient du même blanc que le sol et le plafond, rendant pratiquement d’estimer la grandeur des lieux. Arrivant dans une pièce semblable à celle qu’ils venaient de quitter.


End file.
